Universo
by Sung Sung
Summary: Quizás, aquel era un sueño, pero sin duda era el sueño más extraño de su vida.
1. Universo

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad**.

Palabras.- 458

* * *

 _Solo por un segundo Orihime pensó que estaba en otro universo o en un sueño, muy bueno._

 **Universo.**

El día y la noche dejaron de existir en el momento en que sus labios se unieron, unos fríos como el hielo y los otros tibios. Orihime miro al hombre que la besaba, ¿estaba en otro universo? O ¿era un sueño? Si estaba en otro universo o era un sueño podría jurar que era mil veces mejor que su realidad, por qué bueno, Ulquiorra Cifer, su compañero de instituto y "amigo" no la besaría ni en su mejor sueño.

Así que bueno, podía aprovechar y ser feliz en aquel universo no?. Con su mano derecha se permitió acariciar su mejilla, oh ¡quién diría que su piel era tan suave! Pensó para sí, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla. Sí, su piel era muy suave, si era así en la realidad sin duda le preguntaría si usaba un tratamiento para la piel. Subió su mano por su rostro hasta acariciar su cabello negro, ¡por dios! Era increíblemente sedoso, el chico tenía que usar algún tratamiento ¡seguro!.

Cuando él poso su mano fría en su cintura. Orihime pensó que en realidad estaba en otro universo. La acaricio con lentitud hasta llegar a su espalda baja y subir por su espalda hasta su nuca hasta enredar su fría mano en su largo cabello anaranjado. ¿Ese hombre era Ulquiorra Cifer? Es más ¿acaso estaba siquiera respirando?...

Sintió el golpe en su cabeza, abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos y miro sus brazos, evitándole ver dónde estaba, oh diablos, era un sueño. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba la mesa de madera del instituto, sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y un libro yacía bajo ella, la sombra de un chico sosteniendo con una mano un cuaderno en alto se proyectó frente a ella. Miro hacia la ventana, la luz del atardecer iluminaba todo...¿atardecer?, ¡diablos! Era muy MUY tarde.

Miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba Ulquiorra mirándola sin ninguna expresión pero podía jurar que tenía el ceño ligeramente -muy ligeramente- fruncido.

— ¿Que hora es? — pregunto Orihime ignorando el hecho de que estaba a punto de recibir un golpe nuevamente en la cabeza por el cuaderno de su compañero.

— 6:47 — Abrió los ojos lo más que podría y por mero instinto tomó sus cosas y empezó a empujarlas dentro de su bolso. ¡Sora la mataría! Si Ulquiorra no lo hacía antes, claro. Bueno, ahora había descubierto algo nuevo ¡El Ulquiorra Cifer de su universo alternativo era mil veces mejor que el que la golpeaba con un cuaderno! Además tenía sueño y ¡solo fue una siesta! Y segundo, nunca quedarse hasta tarde en el instituto ¡le daba ideas raras!


	2. Delirante

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad.**

Palabras.- 725

* * *

Mirarla y pensar en lo dulces que serian sus labios. Dudar un segundo de su autocontrol, extender su mano hacia su cabello anaranjado y tomar un mechón con cuidado, mirando con diversión como la mujer sonreía en sueños. Y catalogar esas ganas de besarla como un delirio

 **.**

 **Delirante**

 **.**

Abrió la puerta del aula y la divisó, sentada en la mesa del fondo utilizando sus brazos como almohada debajo de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño con cansancio. Con calma y lentitud se acercó con varias hojas en sus manos. La mujer se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba por él, aunque no es que él le hubiera pedido que la esperara. Ulquiorra ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en hacer los deberes del consejo estudiantil que el presidente le había encargado.

 _— Tranquilo — había dicho la mujer — esperaré aquí por ti, mientras hago los deberes de la clase — había finalizado la mujer de ojos cafés, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta._

Suspiro y se sentó en la silla a un lado de la mujer. Se cruzó de brazos y espero. Mirarla a detalle, con sus labios rosados ligeramente abiertos, su bolso azul colgando a un lado de la mesa, su cabello anaranjado formando una cortina mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero tono rosado y una sonrisa -que catalogó como tonta- se formaba en su rostro.

Mirándola con una sonrisa involuntaria y dedicarse a pensar en lo dulces que serian sus labios. Dudar un segundo de su autocontrol, extender su mano hacia su cabello anaranjado y tomar un mechón con cuidado, mirando con diversión como la mujer sonreía en sueños. Y catalogar esas ganas de besarla como un delirio. Si, sin duda estaba delirando por el cansancio.

Se puso de pie y se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Tomó su cuaderno y sin la más mínima delicadeza le golpeó la cabeza. La chica abrió los ojos. Ulquiorra fruncio el ceño y la miro. — ¿Que hora es? — pregunto Orihime.

— 6:30 — respondió Ulquirra. Mirando como sus ojos se abrían en su totalidad, la mujer se puso de pie y empezó a empujar sus cosas en su bolso sin cuidado. Ulquirra suspiro y tomó su mano derecha, apartándola de su deber. — Tranquila mujer, le explicaré a tu hermano que estabas ayudándome con los deberes — Orihime le miro con sorpresa y asintió.

Ulquirra camino hacia la puerta y miro como con más calma guardaba sus cosas. Como el sol brillaba detrás de ella, sus cabellos anaranjados brillaban con intensidad gracias al sol a sus espaldas, ligeramente revuelto por su movimiento entre sueños, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo por su reciente sueño. Desvío la mirada y espero. ¡No se veía linda!

— Vamos — miro a la mujer y asintió. Caminando con ella a su lado sin decir palabra alguna se tornó incomodo. Minutos sin decir nada, aunque bueno, no es que tuviera algo que decirle después de prácticamente golpearla con un cuaderno.

Suspiro con cansancio y la miro por un segundo. — Hm...Ulquiorra, ¿me podrías dejar aquí? — la miro, más no dijo nada, pidiendo en silencio que dijera algo más para justificar su repentina pregunta. — es que, ya le había dicho a Sora que posiblemente llegase un poco más tarde de lo normal por lo que creo que no es necesario que me acompañes. — hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba con expectación.

— Me niego — replicó antes de volver a caminar. — No veo razón para que te deje aquí cuando estamos a unas calles ¿no es así? — se detuvo y la miro asentir. Tomó su mano, incitándola a caminar.

La delicadeza de sus dedos lo tentó por un segundo, pensó en unir sus dedos con los de ella, sentir como la punta de sus dedos rozaban su mano con timidez. Oír como hablaba sin llegar a prestarle atención en realidad, mirando como sus labios se movían y de vez en cuando formaban una sonrisa.

La miro con curiosidad cuando agito su mano delante de su rostro, con una sonrisa divertida. — Llegamos — dijo tan pronto Ulquiorra pareció prestarle atención. Este asintió sin decir nada. Orihime se puso de puntitas, besando con sutileza sus labios pálidos. Se separó de él y sonrió. Entró en el complejo de departamentos y se perdió detrás de las puertas.

Ulquiorra miro unos segundos más la puerta antes de darse media vuelta e irse. ¡La mujer no le había besado!. ¡Estaba delirando!


End file.
